The present invention relates to pulsed measurements and, in particular, to the measurement of I-V characteristics for semiconductor devices.
It is well-known to characterize semiconductor devices according to their I-V curves and similar measurements. Historically, such measurements are made with DC signals applied and measured. However, these DC measurements are not always suitable. For example, in many cases, these DC measurements result in significant heating of the devices resulting in measurements with little value.
To help minimized such issues, techniques that provide a DC bias to the device under test (DUT) in combination with a pulsed input signal have been used. These techniques employ additional circuitry to separate the DC signals from the pulsed signals. However, this circuitry can cause its own issues, in particular bandwidth limitations and calibration difficulties.